halloweenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Samuel Loomis
"Oszukałeś ich, prawda Michael? Ale nie ja". -Samuel Loomis do Michaela Myersa. Dr Samuel Loomis jest postacią i bohaterem we franszyzy Halloween. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w oryginalnym Halloween, granym przez Donalda Pleasence. Historia Loomisa jest skomplikowana przez fakt, że seria podąża za kilkoma sprzecznymi kontynuacjami. Halloween H20: Dwadzieścia lat później i Zmartwychwstanie ignorują wydarzenia Halloween 4, 5 i 6, dzieląc serię na dwie odrębne linie czasowe, zarówno pochodzące z pierwotnego filmu, jak i jego kontynuacji. W 2007 roku remake restartuje całkowicie ciągłość serii, rozpoczynając linię czasu na nowo. Biografia Psychiatra Michaela. 5 listopada 1963 roku sześcioletni Michael Myers został przyjęty do Sanatorium Smith's Grove za zamordowanie 31 października jego starszej siostry Judith. Dziecko (teraz siódemka) było pustym, bezemocjonalnym łupkiem dla Loomisa, nigdy nie mówiącym i ledwo poruszającym się. Lekarz rozpoznał głęboko zakorzenioną traumę w psychice chłopca i wiedział, że specjalne traktowanie będzie konieczne, jeśli kiedykolwiek mu pomoże: "Poznałem go 15 lat temu; powiedziano mi, że nic mi nie pozostało; nie ma powodu, nie ma sumienia, nie ma zrozumienia nawet w najbardziej podstawowym sensie życia lub śmierci, dobra lub zła, dobra lub zła. Spotkałem to.... sześcioletnie dziecko z tą ślepą, bladą, pozbawioną emocji twarzą i... najczarniejszymi oczami - oczami diabła. Spędziłem osiem lat próbując do niego dotrzeć, a potem kolejnych siedem próbując go zamknąć, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, co żyło za oczami tego chłopca, było po prostu... złem". Samuel Loomis, 31 października 1978 r. 1 maja 1964 r. dr Loomis spotkał się z dwoma lekarzami w komnacie Forum Sanatorium. Loomis zasugerował, że jego pacjent jest zamknięty w oddziale o zaostrzonym rygorze, znajdującym się w Litchfield, Illinois. Lekarze odpowiedzieli na prośbę Loomisa, oświadczając, że Michael był jedynie "katatonikiem" wykazującym "zachowanie w śpiączce", który nie reagował na żadne z jego otoczenia. Loomis nalegał, aby traktować go poważnie, ponieważ był przekonany, że puste zachowanie jego pacjenta było genialną przykrywką dla jego prawdziwej natury. Uważał również, że poziom bezpieczeństwa w Smith's Grove jest niewystarczający. Prosił o natychmiastowe przeniesienie Michaela do placówki, w której jakakolwiek ewentualna ucieczka lub zalegalizowana wolność byłyby niemożliwe. Przełożeni lekarza odrzucili jego prośby i wydali ultimatum, że Loomis trzyma Michaela jako swojego pacjenta lub że ktoś inny się nim zaopiekuje. Loomis wiedział do samego rdzenia, że nikomu innemu nie można ufać, a nawet być bezpiecznym w pobliżu Michaela, więc zgodził się zostać z nim. Ucieczka Michael kończy 21 lat 19 października. Zgodnie z prawem ma on zostać przedstawiony sądowi w dniu swoich urodzin na rozprawę. Ostateczny werdykt określa jego wolność lub dalsze zamknięcie. Termin rozprawy sądowej przesuwa się na dwa tygodnie do pierwszego tygodnia listopada. W deszczową noc w poniedziałek 30 października 1978 r. Loomisowi towarzyszy jego przyjaciel i asystentka medyczna pielęgniarki Marion Chambers, oskarżeni o przeniesienie Michaela z powrotem do jego rodzinnego hrabstwa na rozprawę. Loomis ujawnia Marion, że Thorazine zostanie użyta zanim Michael zostanie przedstawiony sędziemu. Pielęgniarka Chambers jest zdezorientowana, dlaczego Michael powinien być mocno odurzony, a następnie uświadamia sobie, że Loomis chce, aby Michael nie miał szans na powrót do społeczeństwa. Kiedy para dociera do bram sanatorium, odkrywają, że wielu pacjentów wędruje po okolicy. Loomis idzie do głównej bramy, aby zadzwonić do szpitala, ale Michael pojawia się i prawie atakuje Marion, gdy czeka w samochodzie. Myers ucieka ze szpitala stanowego w stanie Illinois, porywając samochód, który miał być przekazany do sądu. Jego plan polega na powrocie do rodzinnego miasta Haddonfield i zlokalizowaniu ostatniego ocalałego rodzeństwa. Jadąc 150 mil do celu, przyjeżdża do Haddonfield na Halloween. Loomis jest na szlaku Michaela przez cały dzień 31 października. W drodze do Haddonfield Loomis zatrzymuje się wzdłuż wiejskiej autostrady w zachodnio-centralnym stanie Illinois, aby wezwać władze Haddonfield. Ma wszelkie powody, by wierzyć, że Michael wróci do domu, więc nalega, by policja go pilnowała. Kiedy psychiatra dociera wreszcie do rodzinnego miasta Michaela, szuka pomocy u strażnika grobu na cmentarzu Haddonfield Memorial. Para odkrywa, że nagrobek Judith Myers został usunięty i zaginął. Ta wskazówka jest wystarczająca, aby zapewnić Loomisa, że jego pacjent jest fizycznie w mieście. Tego popołudnia Loomis korzysta z pomocy szeryfa Haddonfielda, Leigh Brackett. Później para podróżuje do byłej rezydencji Myers przy Lampkin Lane 45. Loomis jest ciekawy, czy Michael wrócił do domu z dzieciństwa. Z włamaniem do drzwi wejściowych i rozkładającą się tuszą bezpańskiego psa w domu, te dwie wskazówki uspokajają Loomisa, że Michael rzeczywiście wrócił do domu. Loomis próbuje przekonać szeryfa Bracketta, że Michael jest ludzkim wcieleniem czystego zła, że wrócił, aby zabić ponownie, i że Haddonfield nie jest bezpieczny tej nocy, dopóki Michael nie zostanie schwytany. Podczas gdy Michael śledzi Laurie Strode i jej przyjaciół, Loomis czeka i czuwa nad domem, wierząc, że Michael wróci do swojego domu. Kiedy odkrywa skradziony samochód, zaczyna przeczesywać ulice, na których znajduje dwoje dzieci, które Laurie niańczyła biegnąc szaleńczo z domu. Loomis prowadzi dochodzenie i widzi, jak Michael atakuje Laurie. Kiedy ona zdejmuje maskę Michaela, przestaje ją ponownie nakładać, dając Loomisowi możliwość sześciokrotnego zastrzelenia jego byłego pacjenta, pukając go na i z balkonu dwupiętrowego domu. Po uzgodnieniu z Laurie, że Michael był "boogeymanem", Loomis podchodzi do balkonu i patrzy w dół, aby zobaczyć, że Michael odszedł. Masakra w Szpitalu Laurie zostaje zabrany do szpitala Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, a szeryf Brackett towarzyszy Loomisowi w poszukiwaniu Michaela. Podczas poszukiwań Loomis wierzy, że znalazł Myersa, który szybko ucieka przed policją tylko po to, by zostać potrąconym w wypadku samochodowym. Podczas gdy wszyscy uważają, że zabójca nie żyje, z jakiegoś nieznanego Loomisowi powodu, nie może być pewien. To jest w tym czasie, kiedy Gary Hunt przybywa i mówi Brackett, że jego córka Annie została znaleziona martwa. Przybywają do domu Wallace'a, gdzie Brackett musi zidentyfikować swoją córkę, a następnie pozostawia swoje obowiązki do polowania, ponieważ musi iść powiedzieć żonie wiadomości, ale zanim pójdzie, obwinia Loomisa za to, co się stało. Loomis i Hunt następnie udać się do koronera, gdzie próbują zidentyfikować ciało, które zostało spalone. Okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości nie było to Myers, ale nastolatek Bennett Tramer. Loomis i Hunt następnie udać się do szkoły podstawowej Haddonfield, gdzie widzą Michael napisał słowo "Samhain" na tablicy kredą we krwi. Ono być w ten czas który Dr. Loomis rozkazywać Haddonfield the stanowy rząd tak, aby nie tworzyć panika. Jego asystentka pielęgniarka Marion Chambers przybyła, aby spróbować przekonać Loomisa do opuszczenia Haddonfield. Ona również ujawnia mu jeden szokujący fakt: Michael Myers jest bratem Laurie Strode. Z tą nowo odkrytą wiedzą Loomis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Michael wrócił do Haddonfield, aby zabić swoją młodszą siostrę, Laurie. Po tym Loomis porywa policyjny samochód, który zabiera go z Haddonfield za pomocą broni i przyjeżdża do szpitala, aby zatrzymać Myersa. Loomis ściga się na pomoc Laurie'ego i po raz kolejny wystrzelił wielokrotne strzały do Michaela, co prawdopodobnie go nie powstrzyma. Loomis i Laurie biegną do pobliskiej sali operacyjnej, gdzie Loomis próbuje zniszczyć Michaela kulą w głowę. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego broń jest pusta, Loomis wystrzeliwuje pustą komorę, a Michael wściekle wbija mu nóż w brzuch, powodując upadek Loomisa. Niemniej jednak, Loomis odzyskuje siły, a on i Laurie wypełniają pokój tlenem i eterem. Gdy dziewczyna ucieka, Loomis zostaje w tyle. Mówi Michaelowi, że "nadszedł czas" i kontynuuje wysadzanie się w powietrze wraz z Michaelem. Loomis jednak przeżywa, ale jest poważnie poparzony, pozostawiony do chodzenia z wyraźną kulawizną (prawdopodobnie z powodu poparzeń nogi lub rany kłutej żołądka) i nosząc rękawiczki, aby ukryć blizny na rękach. Michael przeżył również eksplozję, ale w jej wyniku doznał również poważnych poparzeń. 10 Lat później Aby uzyskać więcej informacji, zobacz Samuel Loomis/4-6 Timeline. W 1980 r. Laurie Strode miała córkę o imieniu Jamie Lloyd. Wkrótce potem wydawało się, że para zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. 30 października 1988 roku Michael Myers, który był w śpiączce od 10 lat, budzi się w karetce, kiedy słyszy, że ma siostrzenicę. Zetknąwszy się z masakrą wynikającą z wypadku, Dr. Loomis bezskutecznie próbuje ostrzec policję, że Michael jest teraz wolny. Zabójca następnie wraca do Haddonfield i Loomis po raz kolejny go ściga. Przyjeżdżając na stację benzynową, Loomis napotyka Michaela i próbuje go przekonać, oferując siebie jako kolejną ofiarę i błagając Michaela, by zostawił obywateli Haddonfield w spokoju, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że Michael jest zbyt gwałtowny i szalony, by słuchać rozumu. Loomis dostaje przejażdżkę od Jacksona P. Sayera, który mówi mu, że Loomis nie mógł zabić zła jak ty mógłbyś zabić człowieka. Sayer podrzuca go na posterunek policji w Haddonfield. Jako lekarz ogłasza, że szuka szeryfa Bracketta, mówi się mu, że Brackett przeszedł na emeryturę, a nowym szeryfem jest Ben Meeker. W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu, Meeker i reszta policji mu wierzyli. Po tym, jak Michael zabija wielu oficerów na posterunku policji, grupa prowadzona przez Earla Forda wyłania się z miejscowego baru i szybko tworzy linczowy tłum, kiedy Loomis, nie widząc innej obrony miasta, mówi im, że potwór wrócił. Loomis współpracuje z szeryfem Meekerem i kilkoma pozostałymi oficerami, aby chronić Jamie Lloyd, młodą siostrzenicę Michaela, przed jej morderczym wujkiem. Po Loomis zostaje zaatakowany przez Michaela, pomagając Jamie ukryć się przed nim, lekarz jest później widziane, aby odzyskać jak świadkowie szeryfa, kilka z tłumu i policji państwowej zastrzelić Michaela, wysyłając go w dół opuszczonej studni, które zapłoną i wysadzić w powietrze, zdając się wreszcie go zabić. Jednak po tym, jak koszmar wydaje się skończony, Loomis widzi przerażający widok Jamiego, który właśnie zadźgał jej macochę, ubraną w kostium klauna podobny do tego, co nosił Michael, gdy zabijał swoją siostrę jako dziecko. Szeryf Meeker zatrzymuje Loomisa tak samo jak podnosi broń do Jamiego, ponieważ Loomis traci kontrolę nad myślą, że zło, które doprowadziło jej wujka, opętało jego siostrzenicę. "Giń! Giń! Giń! Giń! Giń! Giń! Giń! Giń! -Samuel Loomis podczas bicia Michaela drewnianą deską. Ratowanie Jamie Rok później Loomis zostaje przydzielony do Jamie'ego w klinice dziecięcej Haddonfield. Świadomy, że Michael nadal żyje i odkrywając, że Jamie jest z nim psychicznie powiązany, Loomis nieustannie naciska na nią, by informowała go o miejscu pobytu jej wuja, ale Jamie jest zbyt urazowy, by mu powiedzieć. Kiedy Michael powraca, zabija adoptowaną siostrę Jamie, Rachel Carruthers, wraz z jej współpracownikami, z których jeden Loomis próbuje ratować bez powodzenia. Kiedy Tina Williams umrze, Jamie zgadza się pomóc Loomisowi. Policja i Loomis zastawili pułapkę na Myersa w jego starym domu, angażując młodą dziewczynę, by usiadła przy garderobie w sypialni Judith Myers. Po tym, jak policja odbierze telefony o tym, że Michael jest w klinice, wszyscy wychodzą, opuszczając Loomisa, Jamiego i zastępcę Charliego Blocha. Bloch dostaje rozkaz, aby zabrać Jamiego na posterunek policji, ale zatrzymuje go Loomis, który wie, że Michael nadal będzie przychodził do domu. Loomis okazuje się mieć rację i Michael przyjeżdża, a Loomis próbuje się z nim dogadać, proponując, aby walczył ze swoją wściekłością i odkupił się poprzez pozytywny związek z Jamie. Słowa Loomisa wydają się działać na początku, jak Michael spokojnie słucha go i obniża jego nóż, ale kiedy Loomis sięga, aby odebrać nóż Michaela, tnie go przez brzuch i rzuca go przez balustradę w szał. Kiedy Loomis się budzi, wydaje się zdradzić Jamiego, chwytając ją i krzycząc do Michaela, aby ją zabrać, tylko po to, aby zwabić Michaela w pułapkę: Loomis upuszcza metalową siatkę nad Michaelem, strzela do niego z pistoletu uspokajającego, a następnie gwałtownie bije go nieprzytomnego drewnianą deską. Dr. Loomis cierpi na udar natychmiast po zaatakowaniu Michaela. Następnie przechodzi na emeryturę i przenosi się do cichej chaty na obrzeżach Haddonfield. Tam żyje samotnym, niemal pustelniczym stylem życia, decydując się nie wchodzić w interakcje z innymi ludźmi. Kult Ciernia W 1995 roku koszmar zaczyna się od nowa. Jest to zimna i burzliwa noc, kiedy ktoś zapuka do drzwi Sama. To dr Terence Wynn, jego stary kolega, który przyszedł przekonać Loomisa do powrotu do Smith's Grove. Sam odmawia. Podczas gdy obaj się kłócą, w radiu słyszą głos Jamiego Lloyda. Błaga doktora Loomisa, by jej pomógł. Okazuje się, że Jamie została zaimpregnowana przez ten sam kult, który ją porwał w 1989 roku, jednak udaje jej się uciec po urodzeniu małego chłopca. Zabiera ze sobą dziecko i zatrzymuje się na dworcu autobusowym, by zadzwonić do Dr. Loomisa. Jednak Michael namierza ją i zabija, ale nie może odnaleźć dziecka. Jamie zostawiła syna w łazience na przystanku autobusowym. Znalazł go Tommy Doyle, chłopiec, którego Laurie Strode niańczyła w 1978 roku i który stał się samotnym dorosłym, skłonnym do zniszczenia Michaela Myersa. Nazywa dziecko Steven. Następnego ranka ciało Jamiego zostaje odkryte, a Loomis jest zdruzgotany. Myślał, że ostatnia z linii krwi Michaela została zabita tej nocy, ale po tym, jak zwrócił się do niego Tommy, który opowiada mu o swoim odkryciu dziecka, Loomis wie, że musi ponownie walczyć ze swoim nemesis, aby uratować niemowlę. Tommy mówi mu, aby spotkał się z nim na rajdzie w kampusie następnej nocy, aby omówić, co robić dalej. Następnej nocy, Loomis spotyka się z Tommy'm, ale ich spotkanie jest skrócone, ponieważ odkrywają ciało Barry'ego Simmsa spadające z drzewa. Oboje wiedzą, że Michael jest teraz w Haddonfield. Wracają do domu Tommy'ego, aby odkryć, że dziecko również zaginęło, podobnie jak Kara Strode i jej syn Danny, którego Tommy starał się zachować bezpieczeństwo. Strodes w końcu uderzył w drzwi, błagając o pozwolenie na wpuszczenie, ponieważ Michael za nimi goni. Tommy pyta lekarza, kto wiedział o dziecku i mówi się mu, że tylko Loomis i Wynn wiedzieli. Wtedy wszyscy słyszą głos do Danny'ego. Wchodzą do salonu, gdzie okazuje się, że dr Terence Wynn, stary kolega Sama, jest właściwie tajemniczym człowiekiem w czerni, który uwolnił Michaela po tym, jak został schwytany przez Loomisa lata temu. Wynn, wraz ze starym sąsiadem rodziny Myers, złożył klątwę Thorna na Michaela w noc, w której zabił Judith. Loomis i Tommy są następnie odurzeni, podczas gdy Wynn zabiera Karę, Danny'ego i Stevena do swojej bazy operacyjnej w Smith's Grove. Jak tylko wyzdrowieją, duet udaje się do Sanatorium, gdzie Loomis zamierza zająć się Wynnem. Mówi Tommy'emu, żeby został na miejscu, kiedy zajmuje się sprawami. Znajduje Wynn w swoim biurze, gdzie Wynn ujawnia, że chce eksperymentować na dziecku Jamiego, aby odtworzyć Michaela. Loomis ma zamiar zastrzelić Wynn, ale jest znokautowany przez popleczników Wynna. Opuszczają Loomisa, podczas gdy oni idą do Stevena i Danny'ego. Nieznany Loomisowi, Wynn i jego wspólnicy są następnie zabijani przez Michaela. Loomis budzi się i szuka Tommy'ego i innych. Odnajduje ich uciekających przed Michaelem i otwiera dla nich bramę Sanatorium. Jak dostać się do swojego samochodu, Tommy oferuje Loomis przyjść z nimi, ale odpowiada, że ma jeszcze kilka rzeczy do dokończenia w Sanitarium. Z wnętrza budynku, w którym ostatnio widziano Loomisa i Myersa, słychać było głośny krzyk, a na podłodze znaleziono maskę Michaela Myersa. Chronologia H20 Konsekwencje Miesiące po atakach Michaela Loomis nadal ma oko na niego i jego siostrę Laurie. Często zatrzymywał się w domu Myersów i czuwał nad Laurie, aby upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest. 22 lutego 1979 roku Loomis jedzie do domu Laurie, gdzie odkrywa na podwórku zwłoki jej sąsiada, pana Riddle'a, a Laurie pędzi na zewnątrz. On może powiedzieć, że jest panika o zwłoki i zatrzymuje ją, aby ją uspokoić. Kilka dni później Loomis i Laurie spotykają się w kawiarni i dyskutują, że jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Michael wróci do Laurie. Ona pyta Loomis, dlaczego miasto nie uwierzył jej, kiedy powiedziała, że Zagadka została zabita przez Michaela, a Loomis mówi jej, że chcą tylko wierzyć, że zmarł na atak serca i zostawić go w tym. Laurie zadaje więcej pytań, takich jak to, czym jest Michael, dlaczego nie miałby umrzeć i dlaczego tego chciał. Loomis może tylko odpowiedzieć, że nie zna żadnej z odpowiedzi. Loomis mówi jej dalej, że poszedł za nią w jej urodziny, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie coś na temat Michaela. Mówi jej również, że Michael jest zły bez powodu i dlatego nie zabił jej od razu. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to fakt, że Michael lubił się z nimi bawić. Laurie przekazuje mu dziennik Judith, mając nadzieję, że pomoże Loomisowi zrozumieć więcej o Michaelu i pierwszym morderstwie. Kilka dni później Loomis postanawia pokazać Marion nowy dom dla nich w Haddonfield. Jak są one sprawdzanie domu, są one zauważone przez szeryfa Bracketta i zastępcę Hunt. Brackett, wciąż zły na to, co stało się z jego córką, pozwala Loomisowi wiedzieć, że nie jest poszukiwany w Haddonfield. Loomis wraca, że musi być w mieście z powodu tego, że Michael nadal żyje, ale Brackett wierzy, że odszedł. Mówi, że życzyłby sobie, aby lekarz umarł z pacjentem. Marion ma dość i próbuje odróżnić Bracketta, ale Loomis ją zatrzymuje. Następnie mówi Brackettowi, że dopóki nie zobaczył zwłok Myersa, zostanie w Haddonfield. Brackett grozi twierdzeniem, że uczyni życie Loomisa piekłem, ale wkrótce zostanie uspokojony przez Hunt. Loomis mówi, że musi to naprawić i że przygotowuje się do powrotu Michaela. Hunt spokojnie mówi Loomisowi, że Haddonfield nie chce go i że ludzie chcą tylko uzdrowić. Wzywając Loomisa do rozważenia tego, co powiedział, dwa wyjścia. 25 maja 1979 r. był dniem ukończenia szkoły średniej w Haddonfield, ale Loomis nie uczęszcza do szkoły. Marion pyta go dlaczego, a on odpowiada, że gdyby poszedł, całe miasto obróciłoby się przeciwko niemu, a to nie pomogłoby ani jemu, ani Laurie. Marion pyta, czy rozważał program ochrony świadków Laurie, ale Loomis już wie, że nie miałby do niej zastosowania. Pomyślał jednak o alternatywach, ponieważ nie byłby to pierwszy przypadek śmierci Laurie. Wyjaśnia, że umarła wcześniej pod nazwiskiem Cynthia Myers, ponieważ została wtedy zgłoszona jako zmarła wraz z rodzicami. Myślał też o tym, aby dać Laurie broń do ochrony, ale wtedy pomyślał, że nie będzie to pomocne, a ona sama będzie mogła obrócić ją na siebie. Marion zastanawia się, czy jest szansa na uratowanie jej, ale Loomis już wie, że pewnego dnia Michael ją znajdzie i zabije. Mógłby też powiedzieć, że Laurie już nie ma, ale chciał przynajmniej upewnić się, że znajdzie siebie i coś, co uczyni ją szczęśliwą przed końcem. Kiedy Sam mówi Laurie o swoim planie, nie chce wierzyć, że jej brat jest naprawdę martwy i odszedł. Sam wie, co tylko pamięć Michaela może komuś zrobić i pyta ją, jak to będzie, kiedy naprawdę wróci. Mówi jej, że tak długo, jak długo żyła, wygrała z bratem. Płaczą, ponieważ zdają sobie sprawę, że jest to dziwne zwycięstwo, ponieważ Laurie musi zrezygnować z prawie wszystkiego, aby uciec przed Michaelem. Później planują, że Laurie "zginie" w wypadku samochodowym i przyjmą nowe imię, Keri Tate. Po opuszczeniu miasta, Loomis trzyma małe akta na temat Keri Tate, choć nie mówi, kim naprawdę była, dyskretnie dopasowane do szafki z ponad czterdziestoma innymi nazwanymi folderami ludzi i zapytań. Poszukiwanie Michaela W ciągu następnych lat Loomis miał obsesję na punkcie poszukiwania miejsca pobytu Michaela i przykrywał swoje biuro wiadomościami, że Michael miał jakąś rękę w ręku. 30 października 1989 roku Loomis jest przy biurku i pisze w swoim dzienniku, podczas gdy Marion wychodzi. Kiedy wraca, zauważa białą maskę Michaela, która się na nią gapi. Pyta, czy maska zawsze musi być skierowana w jej stronę. Loomis nie zauważył, ale zaczyna się martwić, ponieważ maska była skierowana w stronę biurka, kiedy ostatnio na nią patrzył. Loomis i Marion następnie strach Michael był w pokoju, z Loomis zdając sobie sprawę, że maska została wskazana nie na Marion, ale na mapę za nią. Marion chce zadzwonić na policję, ale Loomis już wie, że nawet po tych wszystkich latach, miasto nadal obwinia go za to, co się stało i mówi jej, że jest to tylko on sam, ona i Michael. Następnie wskazuje, że Michael dodał pinezkę do mapy z dołączonym rysunkiem psa. Szpilka jest na szkole podstawowej, więc para szybko opuszcza szkołę. Marion jedzie Loomisem w kierunku szkoły, kiedy przygotowuje się do pracy z bronią. Marion próbuje przekonać Loomisa, by przestał ścigać duchy, ale Loomis jest zdeterminowany, by znaleźć i zatrzymać Michaela, choć wie, że jego siła nie jest taka, jak kiedyś. Marion próbuje powiedzieć swojej przyjaciółce, że ma prawo do szczęścia w swoim życiu, ale Loomis odpowiada tylko, że miał wspaniałe dzieciństwo i że Michael jest odpowiedzialnością, której nie mógł uniknąć, a gdy zobaczył, że świat jest pełen potworów, śmierci i innych strasznych rzeczy, wiedział, że nie może wrócić do szczęśliwego życia. Para kontynuuje poszukiwania, ale Loomis nakazuje Marion pozostać na zewnątrz, podczas gdy on idzie rozejrzeć się po szkole. Marion wyraża swoją troskę o bezpieczeństwo Loomisa, ale wie, że gdyby Michael chciał go zabić, umarłby poprzedniej nocy. W tym czasie zauważyli rannego psa leżącego na podłodze z rysunkiem Loomisa zszywanego na nim. Lekarz rozpoznaje próbę upokorzenia Michaela; że jest on jak pies, "głupi, posłuszny głupiec" za odpowiedź na wezwanie Michaela. Loomis niesie ze sobą rannego zwierzaka, gdy spotyka się z Marion, a oni wracają do domu. Następnego dnia, Loomis zostaje obudzony przez newsflash w radiu, informujący o śmierci nauczyciela szkoły podstawowej Haddonfield. Loomis jest zszokowany tym, że Michael zamordował niewinną kobietę, kiedy był w okolicy dzień wcześniej. Zastanawiając się, kiedy zabójstwa Michaela w końcu się skończą, patrzy na mapę Haddonfield, do której dodano więcej szpilek. Śmierć Na początku 1995 roku, Dr. Loomis cierpi na zawał serca i jest hospitalizowany. W szpitalu Loomis budzi się w środku nocy, aby odnaleźć Michaela stojącego nad nim. Zapytany, dlaczego przyjechał, Michael przedstawia lekarzowi plastikową torbę zawierającą odciętą dłoń i zabrudzone krwią fotografie z przeszłości Loomisa. Loomis z przerażeniem patrzy w górę, aby zobaczyć swoją starą przyjaciółkę Elizabeth Worthington przywiązaną do krzesła przed nim, pobitą i zakneblowaną. Próbuje zatrzymać Michaela, ale zostaje zapukał na podłogę i zmuszony do patrzenia, jak Michael usuwa gałkę oczną Elżbiety swoim nożem. Hysterical, Loomis szydzi z Myers, twierdząc, że jego odwieczna misja przeżycia morderstwa Judith była daremna, ponieważ jego jedyna inna siostra zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Michael opuszcza pokój, a gdy Loomis rozwiązuje swoją dawną miłość, odnajduje słowa "Keri Tate" wyryte na jej plecach. Zanim umrze z powodu niewydolności wieńcowej, Loomis uświadamia sobie, że Michael wie - i zawsze wiedział - że Laurie Strode nadal żyje. Został pochowany na cmentarzu Sinclair. Remake "Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Michael. Nie powiedziałeś ani słowa od piętnastu lat. To jest życie. To dwa razy dłużej niż moje pierwsze małżeństwo. To zabawne, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób stałeś się moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zrobiłam dla ciebie wszystko, co mogłam, więc boję się, że teraz nie denerwuj się, ale to będzie mój ostatni dzień, Michael. Muszę iść dalej". -Samuel Loomis do Michaela Myersa. Dr Samuel Loomis jest główną postacią we franczyzy Halloween. Po raz pierwszy wystąpił w remake'u Halloween Roba Zombie'ego, granym przez Malcolma McDowella. Biografia Wczesne życie Samuel Loomis był psychologiem dziecięcym, który pracował w Sanatorium Smith's Grove w okręgu Warren. W pewnym momencie swojego życia był żonaty, ale nie trwało to długo. 31 października 1990 roku Loomis został wezwany przez Jima Chambersa z Haddonfield Elementary School, aby umówić się na spotkanie z Deborah Myers. Syn Debory, Michael, uważany był za osobę wykazującą oznaki choroby psychicznej, więc obaj mężczyźni uważali, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Michael otrzymał pomoc. Chambers pokazał Deborze torbę z martwym kotem, którą znaleziono w torbie szkolnej Michaela. Również w torbie znajdował się stos zdjęć zwierząt w różnych stanach okaleczenia. Dr Loomis zapewnił, że tylko obłąkany umysł może czerpać przyjemność z takich groteskowych przejawów przemocy. Rzeczywiście, później tMichael zamordował cztery osoby, w tym swoją starszą siostrę Judith. Oczy psychopaty Początkowo Loomis był w stanie utrzymywać stały dialog z Michaelem Myersem, który nie przyznał się do żadnych wspomnień o popełnionych przez siebie morderstwach. Michael rozwinął pokrewieństwo do noszenia masek, które Loomis nie wydaje się zniechęcać. W miarę trwania sesji Michael stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany pobytem w Smith's Grove i chciał wrócić do domu. Loomis od czasu do czasu musiał przypominać Michaelowi, że nie może wrócić do domu z powodu strasznych rzeczy, które zrobił. Jeden z poważniejszych wybuchów emocjonalnych Michaela miał miejsce w okresie świątecznym: Loomis kupił Michaelowi nowy sweter na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Na początku następnego roku Loomis zauważył, że Michael staje się coraz bardziej wycofany. Ten ostatni rzadko mówił i nigdy nie był widziany bez jednej z jego maPewnego wieczoru coś w umyśle Michaela pękło i uciekł z Smith's Grove, mordując przy tym kilku pracowników. Administratorzy Morgan Walker i doktor Koplenson zadzwonili do Loomisa w domu i zszedł do sanatorium. Walker nie miał pojęcia, jak postępować z ujęciem Michaela i zachowywał się tak, jakby nie wiedział, dokąd ten ostatni zmierza. Loomis odpalił: "To musi być wspaniałe życie w zaprzeczeniu, muszę spróbować kiedyś", a następnie: "Wiesz dokładnie dokąd zmierza". Po poznaniu szczegółów ucieczki Loomis pojechał do rodzinnego miasta Michaela, Haddonfield. Pojechał na cmentarz w Haddonfield, gdzie rozmawiał z dozorcą, Chesterem Chesterfieldem. Odkryli, że nagrobek grobu Judith Myers został usunięty i zastąpiony przez ukrzyżowane szczątki martwego zwierzęcia. Loomis nie ryzykował z Michaelem. Zatrzymał się w sklepie z bronią i kupił .357 Magnum od sprzedawcy Dereka Allena. Następnie skonsultował się z miejscowym szeryfem, Lee Brackettem. Brackett słyszał o Loomisie przez swoją książkę i nie był pod wrażeniem niczego, co lekarz musiał mu powiedzieć. Loomis nalegał, że Michael Myers był w drodze do Haddonfield i że wszyscy byli w niebezpieczeństwie, w szczególności młoda kobieta o imieniu Laurie Strode. Brackett powiedział Loomisowi, co wiedział o rodzinie Strode'ów. Siedemnaście lat wcześniej odpowiedział na wezwanie 9-1-1 dotyczące samobójstwa kobiety o imieniu Deborah Myers. Brackett znalazł niemowlę Laurie w domu, ale żeby dziecko nie dorastało z piętnem imienia Myers, pominął ją w swoim oficjalnym raporcie, pojechał w dół i podrzucił do szpitala. Kilka miesięcy później dowiedział się, że dziecko zostało adoptowane przez przyjaciela jego, Masona Strode'a. Loomis poskładał kawałki i zrozumiał, że Michael odkrył, że Laurie jest jego siostrą. sek. Jego matka, Debra, przychodziła do niego raz w tygodniu. Podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt, Deborah próbowała rozweselić Michaela, dając mu stare zdjęcie siebie i jego młodszej siostry, "Boo". Po wizycie doktor Loomis zaczął wyprowadzać Deborę do samochodu. W drodze powrotnej Loomis rozmawiał z Deborą o rozważeniu leczenia wstrząsów u Michaela. Gdy tylko weszli do windy, rozbrzmiały alarmy szpitalne i sanitariusze wbiegli do centrum dla zwiedzających. Loomis wiedział, że stało się coś złego, więc on i Debra ścigali ich i odkryli, że Michael zamordował pielęgniarkę o imieniu Wynn. Michael był stonowany, ale ten incydent miał głęboki wpływ na Deborę, która w końcu zrozumiała, że jej dziecko jest potworem bez skruchy. Wkrótce potem popełniła samobójstwo. Po śmierci Deborah Myers, Michael stał się niemal katatoniczny. Ledwo się poruszył i przestał mówić. Loomis pozostał z Michaelem, obserwując jego zachowanie przez większą część kolejnych piętnastu lat. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nic nie można dla niego zrobić i pogodził się z poglądem, że Michael Myers nie jest już człowiekiem, lecz stworzeniem czystego zła. Udokumentował swoją pracę z Michaelem w bestsellerowej książce, którą nazwał Oczy diabła. Polowanie w Haddonfield Pewnego wieczoru coś w umyśle Michaela pękło i uciekł z Smith's Grove, mordując przy tym kilku pracowników. Administratorzy Morgan Walker i doktor Koplenson zadzwonili do Loomisa w domu i zszedł do sanatorium. Walker nie miał pojęcia, jak postępować z ujęciem Michaela i zachowywał się tak, jakby nie wiedział, dokąd ten ostatni zmierza. Loomis odpalił: "To musi być wspaniałe życie w zaprzeczeniu, muszę spróbować kiedyś", a następnie: "Wiesz dokładnie dokąd zmierza". Po poznaniu szczegółów ucieczki Loomis pojechał do rodzinnego miasta Michaela, Haddonfield. Pojechał na cmentarz w Haddonfield, gdzie rozmawiał z dozorcą, Chesterem Chesterfieldem. Odkryli, że nagrobek grobu Judith Myers został usunięty i zastąpiony przez ukrzyżowane szczątki martwego zwierzęcia. Loomis nie ryzykował z Michaelem. Zatrzymał się w sklepie z bronią i kupił .357 Magnum od sprzedawcy Dereka Allena. Następnie skonsultował się z miejscowym szeryfem, Lee Brackettem. Brackett słyszał o Loomisie przez swoją książkę i nie był pod wrażeniem niczego, co lekarz musiał mu powiedzieć. Loomis nalegał, że Michael Myers był w drodze do Haddonfield i że wszyscy byli w niebezpieczeństwie, w szczególności młoda kobieta o imieniu Laurie Strode. Brackett powiedział Loomisowi, co wiedział o rodzinie Strode'ów. Siedemnaście lat wcześniej odpowiedział na wezwanie 9-1-1 dotyczące samobójstwa kobiety o imieniu Deborah Myers. Brackett znalazł niemowlę Laurie w domu, ale żeby dziecko nie dorastało z piętnem imienia Myers, pominął ją w swoim oficjalnym raporcie, pojechał w dół i podrzucił do szpitala. Kilka miesięcy później dowiedział się, że dziecko zostało adoptowane przez przyjaciela jego, Masona Strode'a. Loomis poskładał kawałki i zrozumiał, że Michael odkrył, że Laurie jest jego siostrą. Obydwie jechały w kierunku domu Strode, kiedy Brackett otrzymała telefon od samej Laurie 9-1-1, orginując się w domu Wallace'a. Pojechali do domu, gdzie Brackett znalazł swoją torturowaną córkę Annie krwawiącą w foyer. Loomis namierzył Michaela do starego domu Myersów i odnalazł zabójcę, gdy próbował zamordować swoją własną siostrę. Kilka razy postrzelił Michaela w plecy, ale to zatrzymało go tylko na kilka chwil. Wprowadził przestraszoną Laurie do samochodu szeryfa Bracketta, ale Michael odżył i znów przyszedł po nią. Wyciągnął Laurie z krążownika policyjnego i zaczął ciągnąć ją do domu. Loomis błagał Michaela, błagając go, by wypuścił Laurie. Powiedział mu, że go zawiódł i że Laurie nie powinien płacić ceny za swoje błędy. Michael chwycił Loomisa obiema rękami i ściśnął czaszkę, a następnie wciągnął go z powrotem do domu. Gdy Michael ścigał Laurie'ego, Loomis, który utknął, aby wstać, chwycił go za stopę i próbował go powstrzymać. Michael odtrącił go, a Loomis stracił przytomność. Sława i Fortuna Po konfrontacji z Michaelem Loomis został przewieziony do szpitala generalnego Haddonfield, gdzie wyzdrowiał po ataku. Michael znikn±ł bez śladu, a Loomis uwierzył, że nie żyje, obwiniaj±c brakuj±ce ciało o "niekompetencję policji". Dwa lata później Loomis napisał kolejną książkę o Michaelu, zatytułowaną The Devil Walks Among Us. Tym razem zawarł w niej wiedzę, że Laurie Strode była młodszą siostrą zabójcy. Loomis wyruszył w trasę promującą książkę, przeprowadzając różne wywiady i konferencje prasowe. Podczas jednej z tych konferencji Jane Salvador, Bruce Cabot i wielu innych reporterów zaczęło zadawać mu pytania o miejsce pobytu Michaela, na które Loomis wściekle odpowiedział, że zabójca nie żyje. Następnego dnia, po tym jak Loomis przeprowadził wywiad z młodą reporterką o imieniu Wendy Snow w domu Myers, jego publicystka Nancy McDonald określiła jego kampanię jako "obrzydliwą". Przy podpisywaniu książki Loomis spotkał kilku swoich fanów, w tym Chett Johnsa, który wydawał się być bardziej fanem Michaela niż Loomisa. Postawa Chetta zdjęła Loomisa ze straży dla następnego gościa, którym był ojciec Lyndy Van Der Klok, . Kyle wyciągnął zdjęcie Lyndy i zapytał Loomisa, czy wie, kim ona jest. Kiedy Loomis odpowiedział negatywnie, Kyle zagroził Loomisowi bronią, obwiniając go za śmierć jego córki. Po tym, jak Kyle został stłumiony przez policję, Nancy powiedziała Loomisowi, że bawi się życiem ludzi i że będą poważne reperkusje. Po pojawieniu się w Newman Hour, gdzie gospodarz David Newman i gość "Dziwny" Al Yankovic podchodził z humorem do rozmowy o Michaelu i jego ofiarach, Loomis zdał sobie sprawę, że jest "dupkiem" i postanowił zakończyć swoją trasę. Z wiadomości dowiedział się, że Michael żyje i wziął Laurie jako zakładnika w szopie pod Haddonfield. Loomis udał się do chaty, ale szeryf Brackett, którego córka Annie została właśnie zabita przez Michaela, odmówił pomocy. do chaty, mówiąc Brackettowi: "Jestem ci to winien!". Po wejściu do chaty Loomis powiedział Michaelowi, że Laurie musi jechać z nim. Loomis próbowała przekonać Laurie, żeby to zrobiła, ale teraz była dość obłąkana i myślała, że młody Michael trzyma ją w ryzach. Loomis zaczął krzyczeć na dziewczynę, mówiąc jej, że nikt jej nie trzyma, na co Michael go popchnął. Michael rzucił go w dół i zabił, tnąc twarz i dźgnąć go w klatkę piersiową. Cięcia reżyserskie W tym wydaniu Michael zaatakował Loomisa przez ścianę chaty, a następnie podniósł go, zdejmując maskę. Loomis błagał: "Michael, idziemy do piekła....", ale Michael zadźgał Loomisa i krzyknął: "Umrzyj!". Gdy Loomis nie żyje, policja otworzyła ogień do Michaela, zabijając go. Laurie, teraz całkowicie obłąkana, opuściła chatę, podniosła nóż Michaela i przeszła do ciała Loomisa. Wbrew rozkazom Bracketta, policja zareagowała otwierając ogień do Laurie.